


Beautiful Scars & Empty Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mantion of Harm/Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimentio. Of course, you'd expect him to have secrets. But his biggest secret is the one that Mr. L finds out one day, while everyone else is gone, leaving him and Dimentio alone at the castle. Just what is that masked magician hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Scars & Empty Promises

**Dimentio's P.O.V.**

Dimentio lay on his bed, sorting through his thoughts.

_"It won't be long...Soon, I'll have control over all the worlds. And once I do, no one will be able to stop me!"_ he thought.

All of a sudden, his scheming ceased as he came across a memory.

Yes, he remembered that day well; the day his secret was discovered. A secret he had tried for so long to keep.

He remembered it as if were yesterday, but in fact, it was only a few days ago.

Everyone in Castle Bleck was out doing something, and he was alone for the day.

He _thought_ he was alone for the day.

* * *

**Mr. L's P.O.V.**

Mr. L sat next to Brobot, thinking about how he should be upgraded.

_"Maybe I should give him laser eyes!"_ Mr. L looked up the stairs. " _Maybe I'll ask Dimentio. And this time, I'll knock before I go in his room."_

Mr. L stopped as the memory came to his mind.

_"It's hard to see Dim in the same light now that I know. It's hard to not to tell the others, too. But I made a promise; a promise I plan to keep."_

Mr. L walked up the basement steps and opened the door at the top. Walking through the many hallways, he made it to Dimentio's room. He knocked on the door.

"Dimentio, it's me, L." Mr. L said.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door.

Mr. L walked in and saw no one. Then the air distorted for a moment and Dimentio appeared.

"What brings you to my room?" Dimentio asked.

"Well, I was sitting next to Brobot, thinking, and I wanted to know: Do you think laser eyes would be a good idea?" he replied.

"For you or the robot?" Dimentio inquired jokingly.

Mr. L rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Dim." Mr. L said with sarcasm.

"Well I am a jester." he replied.

"Ok, enough with the terrible jokes, what do think about my idea?" he asked again, slightly frustrated.

"It's a good idea, L. And, did you happen to come up here to tell me something else?" Dimentio answered.

"As a matter of fact, as I was think about the laser eyes, my train of thought kinda drifted off to what happened the other day..."

Dimentio smiled and patted the place on the end of the bed next him.

"Sit, let's talk. It's probably still hard for you to wrap your head around." Dimentio told him.

The mechanic sat next to Dimentio and sighed.

"It's not that, it's..." he trailed off, staring at the floor.

"It's just a shock to you, and you want to talk about it so that you can be sure that what happened wasn't some sort of dream or hallucination?" the jester finished for him.

"Yeah..." the man in green answered plainly.

"Well then, let's talk."

* * *

**Dimentio's P.O.V.**

The two friends spent well over an hour discussing what happened.

"Just remember that I'm still that same person behind this mask." The jester told him, lifting his mask off his face for a moment, then placing it back on.

Afterwards, Mr. L said good-bye and went to repair his robot, leaving Dimentio all alone.

The memory of his secret still buzzed in his mind.

He went through it one more time before he went to sleep that night.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.** _~ The Memory~_

Dimentio heard the doors to the castle close, and knew that everyone had left for the day.

He hadn't bothered to attend this morning's meeting since he knew it wouldn't be important.

Instead of scheming about how to defeat Mario and his friends, Dimentio decided this would be a good chance to relax. Not even bothering to lock his door, the jester changed into some more comfortable clothes, then removed his mask as well as the enchantments around him that changed his physical appearance.

The magician turned on the tv and sat on the bed, eating popcorn and watching movies.

Meanwhile, hours later, a certain mechanic was milling about in the castle's basement, working on his beloved robot.

He decided to pay his friend a visit, and walked upstairs to Dimentio's room.

Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in, expecting to see the insane jester reading or something. But what he did see, shocked him more than enough to give him a heart attack. But instead of fainting or passing out, he stood there shocked as he saw a girl lying, asleep, on Dimentio's bed, the jester nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

He walked up to the bed and mentally debated about whether or not he should restrain her before waking her up. He decided against it.

"I need her to trust me if I'm going to get answers." he thought.

He gently shook the young woman's shoulders and she moaned in her sleep, murmuring something that sounded like, "I don't wanna get up. Five more minutes."

Mr. L decided to shake her a little harder.

Nothing.

The mechanic sighed and whisper loudly, "Get up!"

The girl groaned in protest, then stopped cold. She became still as a statue, then cracked an eye open, hoping she was dreaming. When she saw Mr. L, both of her eyes shot open and she shrieked in fear, tumbling off the bed with most of the covers. She scrambled for the door, but Mr. L got to it first.

"Hold on a minute, now. Who are you?" he asked.

The girl only stared back at him, mortified. He decided to stare back, which was when he noticed the numerous scars and marks that covered her.

"I'm not surprised you don't know. Like a math problem, I look different in another form."

With that one sentence, Mr. L became even more shocked; standing in front of him was a very beautiful young woman and she was Dimentio?!

"...Dimentio?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, but Dimentio isn't my real name, it's my alias. My real name is Clairia. And, as you can clearly see, I am not a guy." she answered.

"But...But how?!"

"Look, I don't like talking about my past. Let's just leave it at the fact I don't want anyone finding me, ok?" she asked, both angry and sad, her eyes glassy with tears.

"I gotta tell the others when they get back! Man, they're gonna flip-"

**"No!"** Clairia yelled, on the verge of tears.

Mr. L looked at her for a moment as the previous sentence she spoke registered in his mind. But as he was about to speak, she cut him off.

"You can't tell anyone! Please, I'm begging you! If you do, I won't be able to stay here!" the young woman pleaded.

"Of course you'd be able to stay. None of them would kick you out. You're like family to us." the mechanic replied gently.

"Family? I'm just a worthless wretch, covered in ugly scars, who has no damn purpose, and the only being Hell is too good for!." she told him, tears beginning to race down her cheeks.

"Don't talk about yourself that way!" he yelled pleadingly, his own eyes tearing up, and slightly caught be surprise at how much emotion he felt.

By force of habit, due to her past, Clairia recoiled in fear, expecting to get hit or abused in some form, as she cried, "P-please, d-don't hurt me! I-I'm sorry!" She didn't feel any pain, then realized she was going through a fearful relapse and relaxed slightly. She looked up at the man standing in front of her.

Mr. L gently placed his hand under her chin, which caused her to flinch, and slowly lifted her head up.

"I swear," he said, looking her in the eyes, his voice twisted with emotion, "I will **never** hurt you, and when I find the bastards that caused you all that pain in the past, death won't come quick enough for them."

Through her tears, Clairia smiled. She flung her arms around Mr. L and buried her face in his shirt as she sobbed.

"Thank-you." she said.

Mr. L stroked her hair, to which she flinched once before relaxing, trying to sooth her. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening; here was Dimentio, the tough, evil, clever, scary, powerful magician who turned out to be a girl in disguise, who was sad, alone, scared, in pain, and currently quite vaunerable. She was covered from head to toe with scars and brands; memories of pure pain. She was just a girl who tried to change her appearance and run away to escape her past and the people who wanted to hurt her.

She finally pushed away from him and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"T-thanks." she said in a shaky voice.

"No problem." he replied. "You seemed like you needed it. It's obvious no one has showed any care whatsoever by the look of all those scars."

She looked at her scars for a moment, then tried to cover them with her hand, but to no avail; there were too many scars. She just sunk to the floor and brought her knees to her chest while letting her jet black hair fall over her arms, covering them.

"Why-"

"So you won't have to see my scars. Like I said, they're ugly."

Mr. L knelt down and gently grabbed her wrists, unwrapping her arms from around her legs. She looked up at him questioningly and a bit fearfully.

"Your scars aren't ugly," he said, "they're beautiful." He gently kissed her forehead and helped her up. She stared into his eyes in shock for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after hardly a second.

"Do you promise you won't say anything about the events that transpired this evening to anyone else but me?" she asked.

"I promise. I also promise that if- no, **when** I find the people that hurt you, I'll make sure they're begging for mercy before I'm done with them." he answered solemnly.

Clairia smiled. "Once more, thank-you."

They heard the front door to the castle close.

"Go, I have to get dressed." she told him.

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs, Clairia."

"Dimentio." she corrected him. "Now go," She gently pushed him out the door and shut it.

Claria placed a hand over her heart, which was beating a million miles a minute.

_"I couldn't possibly like him, could I? And yet, I kissed him."_ she thought. She then sank to the floor in sadness.

Mr. L's words still rang in her mind; the words of his personal promise to her.

_"I swear, I will **never** hurt you, and when I find the bastards that caused you all that pain in the past, death won't come quick enough for them."_

_I also promise that if- no, **when** I find the people that hurt you, I'll make sure they're begging for mercy before I'm done with them."_

_"He won't be able to,"_ she thought, _"because he is only a puppet who has made an empty promise."_

She looked at the scars on her arms and legs. She then laughed without humor, a thought crossing her mind.

_"And I...I am a master who has fallen in love with her puppet."_

A tear trickled down her cheek, and with that, she placed the enchantments and her costume back on herself and walked out her bedroom door, locking it behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I just came up with this idea out of the blue, and I wrote it. Having Dimentio end up to actually be a girl on the runs from her tormentors is not an attack on the yaoi part of Mr. L/Dimentio shippings. I just came up wth this and wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
